


a beautiful wreck

by sanctify (pains)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, kagami's shirt comes off, tell me if i should rate this up sil te plaît
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: all the pretty girls in the world, but i'm in this space with you.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	a beautiful wreck

She could never get over the taste of Marinette on her lips no matter how many times they've kissed. She tasted like blueberry ice cream and her strawberry lip balm. 

Kagami sighed into the kiss, perfectly manicured fingers tracing down her love's spine, making Marinette arch against her, chest pressed against chest.

They were in Marinette's room because she needed help with Trigonometry and Kagami volunteered because she was well-versed on the subject, and wanted more time alone with her girlfriend. Funny how they always ended up like this, lying together and making out, like hormonal teenagers. (But that's what they are, aren't they?) 

"Kagami," Marinette whispers against her lips, pink tongue peeking out to trace the seam of her girlfriend's lips before diving in to kiss her again, to make Kagami forget everything but the feel and taste of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Kagami's fingers play with Marinette's midnight locks, slowly pulling the elastics off to bury her fingers in the long strands of hair. 

Now she really drowns in Marinette. The taste of her lips (blueberries and strawberries), the feel of her skin (soft and warm), the scent of her hair (honey and vanilla), everything.

Marinette's tongue plays with hers and Kagami feels like her heart might burst. She makes a soft noise against her girlfriend's unceasing tongue and lips. 

Marinette's fingers push past the hemline of her shirt, cool digits tracing shapes against her heated skin.

"Mari," she sighs against her love's lips. She doesn't say anything beyond that, doesn't need to.

Marinette tugs at her shirt insistently, and Kagami raises her arms to help her girlfriend take her shirt off. She tosses it somewhere, she'll have to look for it later, but that's a worry she can set aside because Marinette's lips are kissing her chest, trailing down to the top of her sports bra. 

Kagami exhales sharply when Marinette playfully nips near the top of her breasts, hands resting on her abdomen, hot. 

She licks her lips, finding them dry. Her heart is beating a staccato rhythm against her chest, and Marinette is relentless.

"Mari," she says again, pleading softly.

Her girlfriend understands, kisses trailing away from danger and back to safety. Her lips kiss playfully against her collarbone, soft butterfly kisses that make Kagami blink rapidly.

All the while her fingers dance against Kagami's abdomen, nails trailing against warm, sensitive skin. She's ticklish and Marinette takes great delight in the fact.

"I love you," Marinette whispers against the valley of her chest. She kisses Kagami's sternum and Kagami giggles. 

"I love you too," She kisses Marinette's forehead. " _Zutto_." She says. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡
> 
> if yall wanna follow me on twitter im @reflekdoll (writing twitter) & @gininaw (main)


End file.
